Situations Reversed
by TheTerrorOfTheVoid
Summary: We all know that it was the Cybertronians who lost their planet, their home, to a civil war over the AllSpark. But what if it was us who lost our planet? What if it was us who lost our homes to a war that nearly caused our own extinction?
1. Prologue

**I know I'm working on another story, but I needed this out of my system. Consider this chapter as a test chapter, so to speak. I'll only continue this story if prompted, and if there's enough people who like it enough to want me to continue.**

**This one's just the prologue, but I'll do my best! OC's are used here by the way.**

_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs WHICH I USED IN THIS FIC!_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Tears were falling. I didn't notice them.

I just continued watching as our planet, our _home_, was obliterated from the inside out.

Fire spread across the globe that was now disappearing from our sight. I saw the earth itself crack, the plates converging in on itself. More lava seeped out, rapidly burning, eating, obliterating anything and everything in its path. My eyes had never been clearer than it was now.

_This was our fault._

I guess it was inevitable.

_I'm sorry._

We were too reckless.

_I didn't mean it._

We were too uncaring.

_I won't do it again._

Too selfish.

_Please come back._

And now we were facing the consequences.

_Tears won't bring back the dead._

I wiped the tears that were steadily flowing from my eyes. _There's nothing we can do._

"Men." My voice cracked even as I tried to hide it. "It's time to move on."

Everyone who was watching our home destroy itself stood still for a few minutes before solemnly turning away, back to their own jobs. I took deep breaths, steeling myself for us, all of us.

"Nothing else to lose now."

* * *

**Okay, that's pretty much it. So did you like it? Comments, if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Earth's Demise

**As requested, here is the next update! I was honestly surprised to see the reviews and the faves, I did not expect that considering that I just wrote this down as a test. I guess I should warn you guys now that I am not good with all those scientific stuff, so please bear with me.**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed and added my story in your faves, I really appreciate it. Thanks also to those who viewed this story! Now, disclaimer time!**

_I will never own Transformers. Not now, not ever. I only own my OC's._

**And now let's proceed~**

* * *

_ - Chapter 1 -_

.

.

.

You never appreciate something until you lose it.

That was what papa said when we lost mama. I guess you can say that I had regrets. So many regrets. I was never close to mama, but she was always there when I needed someone. I always stuck close to papa, interested in everything about his work. He was a captain, you see, of a ship that was assigned mainly for exploration. He believed in aliens and kept on telling me that they were real. He just hasn't found them yet. Mama told him that he was crazy for believing that, and I guess that was the reason we weren't close much. I had spent so much time with papa, utterly enthralled by his ramblings about space bridge technology that I had come to believe what he believed.

When I grew up, I focused entirely on my studies. I strived to be the best, so I that I could be a captain like papa was. And I did become the best. I worked hard to my limits and ultimately became what I wanted to be: a captain of a ship.

I was assigned a ship and a crew to work with, yes, but no mission was given to me yet, so I was finally getting the rest I deserved after all the hard work I did. Papa was so proud, he could have burst. Mama was too and she made that clear when she bought me a ring made of pure crystal with small diamonds decorated about it. I think that was the only thing I appreciated from her, keeping it with me at all times.

The moment ended when our city was bombed.

The world was in turmoil after World War III; billions upon billions died because of the nuclear war on year 2100. About thirteen billion were killed out of sixteen billion. There was no mercy from the unknown terrorist group. Governments came together to stop this unknown group but they were already too late. The damage had been done. There were still a few rogue missiles though, hitting random locations all over the world. No one knew what happened to the group, only that the nuclear bombing stopped when it last hit Asia's middle east.

We lost mama to the bombing and papa was hurt badly. I wasted no time taking him to the hospital and he was put in ICU. The immediate care he received was successful and he was back up on his feet in no time, but he wasn't allowed on exploration anymore because of the trauma he received when he saw mama die in front of him. Since I had no missions for a while, I stayed with papa in his old home, where he grew up. At least he was in peace there, unlike when we were in the city, full of people going about in their work and all that stuff.

It wasn't long before papa began to weaken. He couldn't keep going on because mama wasn't there anymore. He wanted to live for me. I was the only thing keeping him here. I knew that I had to let him go eventually, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I told him that it was fine for me. I can still go on even without his support. I could do it on my own. He just smiled and lay down, like he always did. Four years later, just when I was starting on my first mission, he died. I was 23 at the time.

He was buried next to mama in our old family home, along with all our other ancestors. When I die, I was going to be buried there too.

Since I was going on a very long expedition, I sold all the houses under my name except the family home, then I sent the money to a nice-looking charity. I was told that the manager fainted upon seeing the amount, which made me laugh.

Just a few weeks before our take-off, the volcanic eruptions started. Apparently, the earth itself couldn't handle the effects of the radiation left after WWIII anymore and the aftermath was just beginning to show. I didn't know the actual explanation since that would require a mainly scientific explanation that I wouldn't understand either way. What was clear for us all was that our world was essentially killing itself and we had no choice but to leave. Spacecraft that were available were immediately prepped up. Every civilian in the area who could come came to us in the ships. We carried all the people that we can, but in the end, not everyone can be saved.

Nearly two whole days later, a total of 56 carriers carrying about 60, 000 people each took off to the skies to leave our dying home. My ship and about 20 others were assigned as scouts, going on ahead of the others to search for planets capable of sustaining life. About 8 battalions of destroyer ships were left behind to guard the carriers. After all, this is space, we don't know if there are still anything else out there. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

"For Heaven's sake Will, go to sleep." I sighed, feeling entirely exasperated. Will just shot me a look.

William Lennox, my colleague, friend, second in command and sort-of secretary. He took care of everything else remotely unrelated to me, the captain.

"I will if you get your ass out of your chair." he retorted, typing something on his touchpad (**A/N: touchpad- think of it as something like an Ipad for reports and stuff**). I huffed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. My hair, I had grown it out, now reaching a few inches past my ankles. Yes, I'm still growing it out, nothing you can do about that. I had permanently dyed it to midnight blue, covering my brown hair from before. I didn't want to remember my dad who had the exact same shade of brown on his hair.

Will sat comfortably on the chair in front of my desk. He was continuously typing and the silent tapping was beginning to annoy me. I offlined my own touchpad and stared at Will who wasn't fazed.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up.

"If I go to my quarters, will you sleep then?"

He glanced at me with a raised brow. "I hardly believe you would go to sleep immediately considering that you just sent a copy of all the reports to your own personal touchpad.

I cursed low under my breath. He knows me far too well. "You know too much about me."

He smirked. "Amica, I could write a novel about you."

I simply stared at him with a disgruntled expression and sighed. "I need to finish this." I said sulkily, gesturing to the pile of reports I still had to do. Will sighed and put down his own touchpad.

"I'm already done with mine, I could do yours." he said and continued in a gentle, persuasive voice, "Amica, you haven't slept at all in what? Four days?"

"It's only three." I chirped cheekily and hunched my shoulders. I know, I am so childish.

"Still. You need sleep Amy. I'll cover for you. And if you don't haul that ass of yours back into your quarters, I'm calling Jace." I grimaced. Jace was Chief Med Officer. He's really...fierce, considering that he even chewed out a general once before who wanted to speak to me while I was 'recuperating' from a training accident. He may seem weak at first but he knows some pretty good moves. And he's really fast considering he often had to chase everyone down for checkup. He seems like he has mood swings actually, since he's most often nice and caring at least but then he immediately turns into a big mama bear when it comes to his patients. He practically mauls off the face of anyone who disturbs him or a patient.

"Fine. Pulling the Jace card, you must be really worried." Yes indeed. Note the sarcasm.

He only chuckled as I stood and he ruffled my hair before he sat down on my chair. "Go sleep kid. I'll finish this up."

I huffed but didn't deny the kid part as I walked away. I gotta admit, Will makes the word kid really enticing to me. I may be the captain of the ship, but I still turn mischievous when I got the time and when nothing's wrong. It's just how I am.

I walked out and headed to my quarters. There were only a few people loitering in the hallways, and they greeted me sleepily which I only returned with a small tired nod.

I was practically dead on my feet when I entered my room and locked the doors. I quickly changed from my life suit to a much more comfortable shirt and pants. I flopped onto the bed and set the clock for 0530. Early bird gets the worm. I fell asleep thinking of little green men with pink hats and ballet shoes.

* * *

I jerked awake when my clock started its incessant beeping noise. I immediately threw my pillow at it, hearing it crash to the ground. I looked at the empty side desk blearily and wondered where the clock went. It was about a minute later that I registered what I just did and groaned. Damn this. I hate being the early bird.

Well, at least I had a good sleep.

I sat up slowly and popped a few knuckles in the process, yawning impressively. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, hurriedly taking a bath before rinsing and drying myself. I went about, fixing myself, braiding my hair up on my head and putting on my orange contacts. There were different kinds of contacts, most of the time color coded. Orange meant it was purely for moisturizing my eyes and not for thermal readings, like the red contacts. I mean, why put on contacts of different kinds when you can have a visor do it all?

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my eyes. The contacts had tiny visible circuits on it that you would notice immediately if you looked closed enough. It was a deep contrast to my blue hair which was now braided and reached somewhere above my ankles. My bangs were clipped to the side by a red clip with a flame design.

I turned to my closet and wore my white life suit. A life suit had everything you need for emergencies. Food, water, oxygen, you get the idea. A life suit looked like a full body suit with thicker coverings over the chest, legs, arms and neck. It was really flexible and easy to move in. It just gets uncomfortable when you end up sweating.

I jumped when my communicator which I had just put in my ear crackle to life.

"_Ahm, Captain?_"

I grew curious. It was Ryan, our navigator. He mapped galaxies and planets that we had already checked for any signs of life. So far, it was all dead planets.

I pressed the respond button on the side and connected a cord to my choker which can detect my voice clearly even if I was whispering. "Yeah? Any news Ryan?"

"_Ah, well, we need ya here in da bridge captain. We found a planet._"

I blinked at my reflection in the mirror.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Click.

...

...

...

"**_WHAT?!_**"

* * *

**Ah...the joys of typing...**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. I hope you find it to your liking!**

**Now just a question, which would you guys like? Us fleshies being the bigger ones or are we still insect-small compared to the Cybertronians? Besides, haven't you guys thought of what it would be like if we were the ones running around to avoid them?**

**That's all for now; until next update! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Landfall

**Hey guys, I'm back! XD**

**So welcome to chapter 2 of Situations Reversed~ Now, Amica and the others are most likely going to meet some of the bots here (heh, I'm the author and I still don't know what's going to happen). Anyway, prepare for a bit of randomness in this chapter and brace yourselves from Amica's immatureness. I'm sure it's not catchable, but hey, you never know.**

_I don't own Transformers._

* * *

_- Chapter 2 -_

.

.

.

"Someone get me the planet's atmospheric conditions. Locate the less obvious parts, we need to land, salvage anything worthwhile. We're still full in supplies but we need to gather some backup. I don't want us running low anytime soon. Finn! Power up your scanners and see if there's any form of life out there. Vitra, scan for anything in the perimeter, and I mean _anything_. Come on people, you know the drill. I need information here!" I called out.

Everyone was scurrying around the control room getting all the necessary information on a touchpad. I stood stock still on the platform, waiting impatiently for Will to report. Will was barking orders left and right, Epps, one of my best friends, was collecting touchpads, pointing, guiding the others on what they were supposed to do.

I turned to Will when he went up the platform. "What do we got?"

He skimmed the touchpad before getting another from Epps who was looking over Will's shoulder curiously. "Well, this is most definitely a first. The planet itself is pure metal except for the core. There are different scattered energies throughout the planet, similar to the core, and most of them in a cluster around certain terrains. They keep on moving continuously, although some aren't."

"What kind of energy?" I also looked at the touchpad.

"Pure energy. Unknown qualities, unknown anything. Our scanners can't get the correct elements about it, it's too different from earth's."

"Ummm, Captain." called our communications officer.

"What, Jake."

"We're being hailed."

All movement stopped and they all turned to me. I felt flabbergasted.

"By who?"

"Aliens."

More silence.

"Shit, well answer it then."

All movement resumed although at a more sedated pace. Everyone else was watching the screen warily although some looked on in curiosity.

I quickly composed myself and turned on my translator. I turned to Will quickly. "How do I look?"

Will calmed me down with a soothing motion on my back. "You look fine. And you probably won't be facing them now, considering that it's not a vid conference. Now compose yourself. Quickly."

I took the stance of a leader and took deep breaths. I'm the captain for a reason. I just gotta calm down.

All silence dwindled into nothing as static sounds filled the air before something similar to whirrs, chirps and clicks replaced it. My communicator suddenly booted up its translator program and promptly began translating what I was saying into the small microphone connected to my communicator and visor (which I had pulled up onto my head).

[ S_etting up connection to alien spacecraft. _] More static filled the line. [ _Hailing unknown alien spacecraft. Respond. _]

I eyed the others who were looking curiously. I pressed my comm into my ear and replied. "This is Captain Amica of the spacecraft Acanta. To whom am I speaking?"

I heard murmurs of surprise in the background. [ _Captain...Amica. I am designated Prowl, Second in Command of the Autobots. _] There was a hiss in the background which sounded like someone was berating Prowl for something while I wondered what the heck an Autobot is. [ _Please s__tate your business and reason for attempting to enter our planet. _]_  
_

I had a total mind blank for one whole moment before I regained my composure. "We are searching for a temporary haven Sir Prowl. We are humbly requesting for a short stay to recalibrate our ship's engines. We are having a few technical difficulties."

[ _Please wait for some time while I discuss this with our leaders. _]

I nodded even if Prowl didn't see me. "Of course. I will be waiting."

There was a sound of acknowledgement on the other line and I was put on hold. I straightened up and let out a breath that I was holding in. I looked up the ceiling as the others began talking to each other excitedly.

"I wonder what the aliens look like."

"Maybe they're little green men."

"What kind of name for little green men is Prowl?"

"Hopefully, they won't be hostile to us."

"Yeah, that might be a problem with the locals."

"I hope they aren't slimy or anything like that."

"Ew. Yeah, I agree with you on that one."

Everyone in the ship was chattering excitedly as I fiddled with my braid unconsciously. Will had just gotten off the ship-wide comm after letting everyone know what we were waiting for a response from the...uh, Autobot, whatever that-he-is. After at least a few minutes of long waiting, Prowl finally responded.

[ _I apologize for making you wait. Our leaders have agreed with your request on the condition that you do not harm any Cybertronian and that you do not get anything of ours that is important. They would also like to meet you personally. _]

"Alright. I agree with those terms. When may we be able to make landfall?"

More chatter in the background. [ _Now, if possible. I will be sending you the coordinates. _]

"Thank you."

[ _It was nothing Captain Amica. Sending coordinates now. _]

I looked at Jake who had just received a ping on his terminal. "Got it Captain."

"We have received the coordinates. On the way now."

[ _Acknowledged. Prowl out. _]

I looked at Ryan who was typing madly on his terminal. "Let's go Ryan."

* * *

I was probably scraping the metal floors in my nervousness. I was pacing in the landing port, along with chosen officers namely Will, Epps, Mack, Evan, Lyn and Rock. Will was staring at me, exasperated, Epps was fixing up some things, ordering a few chosen people through his communicator, Mack and Rock were checking their weapons while Evan and Lyn were talking over a touchpad, specifically their oh-so-famous "Conspiracy Touchpad".

My silver heels made clicking sounds on the metal floor as I thought over what may happen in the next few minutes.

I never actually thought, or even _dreamed_ in my whole life that I would be meeting _aliens._

I mean, what were the odds? One living planet after nearly a decade and a half of scouting?

I began to panic, remembering the lessons taught by those spartan teachers back at the academy. I needed to make a full planetary orbit first, for accurate mapping. After that, I had to take necessary atmospheric observations to check if the air was breathable and stuff. Then, I still had to do a _lot_ of things which I hadn't done a while ago just because this was our first sign of life in ages!

Then, I realized something. This was what my father wanted to achieve. What he wanted to do. To meet these aliens.

And _I_ had done it! I granted papa's wish for him!

However, my sudden spring of excitement turned into nervousness as Ryan's voice came over the intercom. "_Alright people, we have made landfall. Put on some oxygen masks since the air around this planet is deadly. Definitely not for human lungs. I'm opening port H at the back, Captain, in 3, 2, 1. Good luck!_"

I quickly put on my breathing mask over my mouth and pulled down my visor with cold fingers.

You can do this Amica. Just...go with the flow.

* * *

**End chapter 2! This chapter's shorter than the one before, but I hope you find it to your liking! Reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas, opinions, suggestions, anything at all?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Sentinel Prime

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**I won't be holding you guys back anymore! Oh, and there are some OOC parts...I'm sorry about that! I still suck at capturing the characters' personalities! I'm working on it, promise!**

_I don't own Transformers, I never will! EVER!_

* * *

_- Chapter 3 -_

_._

_._

_._

I took a step forward and promptly turn back to Will who looked somehow nervous and calm at the same time.

"Will, I can't do this!" I hissed fearfully, the fear taking hold over me. I was a captain, but I was still human. I still fear the unknown, like everyone else. I'm not invincible as everyone else in my crew seems to think.

Will gulps and a determined look comes over his face, and he places his hands on my shoulders. "You can do it Amica, okay? Calm down. Don't panic now, everyone needs you. Everyone needs their captain."

I breathe deeply, my heart still hammering in my chest. I clench my fists. "Alright. I can do this." I took a hesitant step forward and continue.

Yeah, that's it Amica, put one foot in front of the other, and just calm down.

I walked. As simple as that. Walking down the ramp, I was temporarily blinded by the sun-suns? There were two of them *shrug*- and I immediately looked at the humanoid...robots?, standing near a doorway with flashing lights off to the side of it. There were a lot of the little metal beings who were watching us off to the side with glowing blue lights which I presumed were their eyes. Whatever they call their eyes here.

It was painfully silent as me and the others descended, our coats billowing behind us. I forced to keep my facade completely professional as I stopped walking near the end of the ramp. It was then that I noticed that we were _giants_ compared to them. As an average, they only seemed to reach somewhere below our knees.

I always thought they'd be bigger than us. Who knew, right?

"Welcome, my dear guests." exclaimed a robot who had something reminiscent of a beard on his face (a metal beard? Now how did that happen?) and he had armor-like things covering him. Well, all of them do have this armor thing but his was red, red and silver. I was getting an 'old general' vibe from him.

"I welcome you to Cybertron, alien." My eye twitched. Rude much?

I knelt on my left leg and raised my visor. "I thank you for granting us permission to land in your home, even if it is only temporary. Are you perhaps the leader here?" I said, keeping my voice pleasant and amiable.

He seemed in awe of something as he gazed up at me and nodded. "Indeed, I am. May I ask for your story, traveler?" So it's from alien to traveler, what the hell.

Nonetheless, I complied with his request and told him our story, humanity's story.

* * *

"It is an unfortunate plight your kind has fallen into, no, it is more than unfortunate!" exclaimed the red 'mech' who I had discovered was named Sentinel Prime, Prime being a title for his status. Well, well, well, isn't he a bit overly dramatic? Actually, he was so dramatic, I'm starting to think that he's faking!

We had moved into a sort of hangar where there were a lot of bots who had also listened to our story. I was seated in the middle, indian sitting position. Will and Epps were beside me while the others preferred to stay outside or lean against the wall of the hangar.

"Does that mean you won't be returning to your home any time sooner?" shouted a rare brave bot from somewhere near the small doorway.

I nodded. "Our planet was completely destroyed. There is nothing there now except for empty space and a memory of a forgotten world."

There was silence all around as awkwardness settled between all of us. "Now we are searching for a new place we can hopefully call home. But even then, it feels like there is no more hope for humanity. We pushed our limits too far, and now we're paying the price." I said mournfully, pulling back the visor over my eyes. I stood up. "I apologize, but it is time for us to return. We still have a ship to take care of after all." I said, reverting back to my business self.

Sentinel nodded. "Of course. My fellow Councilmen, however, will have to do a check in your ship. For our security, you know. I apologize." For once, he doesn't seem to be faking.

"No, no, I understand. It is fine, so long as none of you do any harm to our ship." I said and fixed my coat. I turned back to Will who was talking quietly with a group of mechs who seem troubled. "Will, let's go."

Will turned to me and nodded, standing up and saying something quietly to the small group. Afterwards, he followed me out with Epps and the others.

We all walked up the ramp and waited as the ramp ascended back up, the oxygen filtering back in. Me and the others released our oxygen masks at the same time and we were all quiet as the mask made a small hissing sound as we removed it.

We were silent until Epps broke it. "Well, that went well, didn't it?"

I sighed, feeling as if the weight of the whole world's problems were lifted from my shoulders. "Thank goodness we got that over with." I tossed the mask over my shoulder and it magnetized to the back of my suit, where it belonged.

"Don't be so sure. You're still gonna have to give a tour to these 'Councilmen' that Sentinel Prime mentioned." Will said as the others began returning their weapons and the docks personnel began filtering back in, shooting me some glances.

I groaned at Will's statement. "You do it, I feel like I'm gonna have a headache."

"Like hell." he scoffed. "You're the captain, you do it. One of your responsibilities."

I cursed under my breath. "Fuck responsibilities, I just want a bed, pillow and a blanket."

"What a responsible captain you are."

"Why thank you, you are too."

Yeah, being a captain sucks.

* * *

**I dunno why but I feel cheap. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it's the best I can come up with on such short notice (friends were pressuring me to update). I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really meet your guys standards, I'll make up for it on the following chapters!**

**So, any thoughts at all about it?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
